


Le temps des feuilles vertes

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A bit of Stan and Mabel at the end, Alternate Timelines, Backupsmore University, First Time, Geeks, Humor and Fluff and Angst, Lolph and Dundgren are here too, M/M, Memory Alteration, Older Dipper Pines, Romance, Sad Ending, Shower Sex, Time Travel, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Dipper se retrouve coincé en pleine période hippie par accident (ces choses n'arrivent qu'à lui) avec une machine à voyager dans le temps cassée.Pour la réparer, il demande de l'aide à Ford et Fiddleford, étudiants à l'unversité de Backupsmore. Mais il ne leur expliquera pas non plus tous les détails...





	1. Retour aux racines

Dipper se relève, encore étourdi, et observe ses alentours. Personne. On dirait que le problème a été réglé sans lui. Ou plutôt, _quelqu’un_ veut prétendre qu’il l’a été. Quelqu’un de modérément compétent, constate-t-il avec satisfaction, puisqu’il a encore d’intéressants morceaux de machine à voyager dans le temps disséminés autour de lui, qu’il range hâtivement dans ses poches.

Il rentre au Shack en boitillant un peu. Mais alors qu’il arrive à la clairière, il constate qu’il n’y a rien au milieu, pas la moindre ombre d'attrape-touristes.

Il profère un juron qu’il n’a entendu que dans la bouche de l’Oncle Stan, et encore, rarement.

* * *

“Laisse agir les agents temporels, petit.” avaient did Lolph et Dundgren, aussi méprisants que Blubbs et Durland l’avaient été quand il avait douze ans. Cela avait semblé injuste à l’époque, et d’ailleurs c’est lui qui avait résolu l’affaire de la tête coupée. Cela semblait certainement injuste maintenant alors qu’il avait dix-neuf ans, avec une belle expérience des mystères scientifiques et des enquêtes surnaturelles. Incluant un souvenir de voir Lolph et Dundgren arrêter la mauvaise personne.

Aussi, il s’était mis sur la piste de l’agent temporel rebelle, poussé en grande partie par le dépit et un peu par une inquiétude sourde. Que voulait-il pour venir ici ? Et s’il revenait plus tôt dans le passé, avant Weirdmageddon, et changeait quelque chose aux folles combinaisons de chance et de bravoure qui leur avaient permis de triompher de Bill ?

Et s’il était venu pour cela, si Blendin n’était pas le seul agent à avoir été corrompu par Bill ?

Pour toutes ces raisons, quand il avait découvert l’agent renégat grâce à ses lunettes à infrarouge, il n’avait pas hésité. Il s’était approché d’un pas nonchalant, feignant de ne pas l’avoir remarqué derrière son costume de camouflage. L’agent s’était immobilisé, pour ne pas se trahir par ses mouvements ; alors d’un geste rapide, Dipper s’était saisi de son ruban temporel avec la satisfaction qu’on éprouve quand on règle son compte à un risque minime, mais bien réel.

Il n’avait juste pas prévu que le renégat aurait _aussi_ un blaster tout à fait traditionnel dont il serait ravi de se servir.

Il serait un peu injuste de dire que Dipper a appris à esquiver les balles avec l'Oncle Ford. Cela donnerait l’impression qu’ils se retrouvent dans des situations dangereuses plus souvent que… que cela arrive en réalité. Dipper n’a pas passé tant de temps avec lui à échapper à des horreurs technologiques ! Moins qu’à l’écouter, les yeux brillants, raconter ses propres aventures de ce type dans d’autres dimensions.

Il n’en avait pas moins pensé à Ford avec reconnaissance alors qu’il esquivait les trois ou quatre premiers tirs, fuyant à toutes jambes. Il s’était dissimulé derrière un arbre, cherchant les quelques secondes nécessaires pour tirer le mètre ruban et chercher refuge quelques jours plus tôt, à défaut de pouvoir aller quelques kilomètres plus loin.

Et bien sûr, juste à ce moment, pile un peu trop tard, Lolph et Dundgren étaient apparus, et lui avaient tiré dessus sans raison apparente, lui laissant juste le temps d’allonger les bras devant lui pour que ce soit la machine à voyager dans le temps qui explose, plutôt que son estomac.

* * *

_Ne pas utiliser pendant que vous vous faites tirer dessus_ est certainement un avertissement standard sur l’emballage de ces machines. Celui que Dipper n’a jamais eu l’occasion de lire.

Il jette un coup d’œil paniqué et totalement superflu au ciel. On pourrait imaginer que s’il s’y trouvait une grande fissure en forme de croix il l’aurait déjà remarquée, mais être rassuré ne coûte rien.

Non, il a “juste” voyagé dans le temps par accident. Et à en juger par l’absence du Shack, c’est soit un passé lointain, soit un futur peu engageant.

Où - quand - peut-il être ? Les arbres semblent plus denses, plus sauvages. Peut-être le passé, donc ? Dipper a de sérieux doutes sur la capacité de l’humanité à inverser les catastrophes écologiques, donc il va partir de cette supposition. 

Point positif : des arbres verts. Point négatif : bien sûr, ce n’est pas dans le passé que les pièces de rechange pour machines à voyager dans le temps seront disponibles à un prix abordable.

Son esprit essaie déjà d’imaginer des plans pour rentrer chez lui. Car bien sûr, il va réussir à rentrer ! Il est hors de question qu’il ne revoie jamais Mabel, Stan et Ford, ses parents… la question est juste de savoir comment.

Plan A : il retourne au site de son accident.

“Hey, les agents temporels !” lance-t-il à l’espace vide. “Vous êtes censés réparer les anomalies temporelles ? Vous savez quoi, j’en suis une ! Je ne devrais pas être ici ! Ramenez-moi chez moi avant que je marche sur un papillon, ou que je vende mon téléphone portable au MIT !”

Personne ne lui répond. Ce n’est pas une surprise. L’échelle des rubans temporels est logarithmique, et les trajets longs sont assez imprécis. Ils demandent souvent de nombreux trajets secondaires en guise de correction.

De façon plus durable, il trace le même message dans l’écorce d’un arbre et attend. Personne. Il commence à s’ennuyer.

“Vous avez conscience que je l’ai eu pour vous, j’espère.” rajoute-t-il pour passer le temps. Puis “Ma soeur voudrait savoir si vous sortez ensemble, pendant qu’on y est.”

Rien ne se passe.

Plan C : aller se renseigner sur la date pour l’ajouter à son message.

Alors que Dipper se dirige vers Gravity Falls, il se prépare mentalement à tomber sur un espace vide, une tribu d’adorateurs de Bill, une meute de loups ou des cow-boys à la gâchette facile. (pas de dinosaures, heureusement, parce qu’à leur époque, l’herbe sous ses pieds n’existait pas encore).

Il est presque surpris quand il découvre une ville presque semblable à celle qu’il connaît. Les routes sont goudronnées, les voitures roulent, l’enseigne du Greasy Dinner est toujours là - déjà là -, quoique plus neuve. Et le premier journal sur lequel il met la main indique le 31 août 1976.

“Si tu le lis, tu le paies !” s’exclame le vendeur. Dipper le repose comme s’il lui avait brûlé les doigts.

* * *

La première chose qui lui passe par l’esprit est que c’est son anniversaire.

Mais bien sûr, c’est faux. Quand il a quitté son époque, il était en plein mois de juin 2019. Le voyage dans le temps est insupportable, il décale tout ! Et puis, un anniversaire sans Mabel ne compte pas. Il se promet fermement de ne rien fêter de la sorte jusqu'à ce qu’il soit rentré. 

Non, il ne faut pas penser à être coincé à cette époque !

Et pourtant, son esprit commence déjà à analyser, se rappeler. 1976. La guerre du Viet-Nam est finie. La guerre froide continue. Le président Ford remplacé par le président Carter - plus tard dans l’année. Les premiers succès internationaux de Babba. _Les dents de la mer_ \- ha non, c’était l’an dernier.

Il passe la nuit ici. Quand il se réveille, il a des courbatures et aucun agent temporel n’est passé. Alors qu’ils ont eu des décennies, des siècles, pour trouver le message qu’il leur a laissé ! Dipper est affligé par leur incompétence, mais pas vraiment surpris.

Eh bien, s’ils veulent le retrouver maintenant, il leur faudra faire un peu plus d’efforts. Dipper ne compte pas passer une nuit inconfortable de plus avant de mettre en route le plan D.

C’est l’époque où le train passait encore à Gravity Falls. A l’aide de la Clé Présidentielle, Dipper teste plusieurs wagons de marchandises, jusqu'à en trouver un qui transporte de la nourriture. Quitte à être hors-la-loi et se faire prendre, autant voler plusieurs choses à la fois pour un maximum de confort. C’est ce qu’il dit toujours. Ou plutôt, c’est ce qu’il dirait s’il était plus souvent dans de telles situations, conclut-il en mangeant des nachos à la caisse.

Et puis, pendant qu’il existe sans aucune identité légale, c’est le moment de cambrioler quelques épiceries et quelques banques, n’est-ce pas ? Il ne prend pas grand chose et referme les portes derrière lui, au point qu’il doute qu’on se rendra compte de ses prélèvements avant le prochain inventaire - mais il est là pour la survie et pour le défi, pas pour la célébrité. Même s’il se sent si efficace qu’il la mériterait probablement. 

Au fil des jours, des gares et des trains, il se rapproche peu à peu de son objectif. La dernière partie du trajet est faite en auto-stop avec cinq ou six hippies dans un van. 

“Justement, nous faisons déjà le détour !” s’exclame la conductrice, une jolie fille noire avec une coupe afro. Dipper est presque certain qu’elle invente cela par gentillesse, pour qu’il n’ait pas l’impression de s’imposer. Ils sont d’ailleurs tous aussi généreux, ne lui demandent rien en échange du service qu’ils lui rendent, et lui proposent même trois joints et deux fellations, qu’il refuse avec embarras.

Pour leur rendre la pareille, il essaie de les persuader que prendre des actions chez Apple paiera à long terme (il n’est pas certain de les convaincre) et leur assure que Carter sera élu à la place de Ford.

“Tu entends ça, _Ford_ ,” lance une des filles, celle qui lui a fait des avances. “Fini pour toi, la Maison Blanche !”

Dipper sursaute. Il tourne vivement la tête, sans savoir s’il serait plus choqué par la présence ici du président Gerald Ford ou de son grand-oncle.

Et il réalise seulement à ce moment, par la vertu d’un grand nez et de quelques images vues sur un écran il y a des années, qu’il a voyagé avec Fiddleford McGucket pendant des kilomètres, sans s’en rendre compte.

“Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?” demande le garçon qui s’intéressait à Dipper aussi. “Tu as vu un fantôme ?”

“Presque.” répond Dipper avec le plus grand sérieux. “Je suis un peu psychique, comme je vous disais avec les élections, et je viens d’avoir une intuition.” Il se tourne vers McGucket. “Tes amis de la fac t’appellent Fidds, mais ton meilleur ami t’appelle F.”

Il est à peu près certain de sa chronologie. Ford s’est parfois confié à Dipper, lui a raconté les erreurs de son passé, pendant des longues après-midis où chaque seconde laissait Dipper à la fois plus extatique d’avoir la confiance de Ford, et plus déchiré de ne pas pouvoir le rendre heureux et l’aider à se pardonner.

McGucket fait la grimace, et tous les occupants du van éclatent de rire.

“Ok, je commence à te croire,” dit la conductrice. “Je jetterai un œil à cette entreprise d’ordinateurs.”

Une fois la confusion passée, Fiddleford sourit aussi.

“Je devrais te présenter l’ami en question, d’ailleurs, si tu es nouveau à Backupsmore. Il est fou de tout ce qui est surnaturel.”

“Ca serait super !” s’exclame Dipper, maîtrisant les battements de son coeur. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi facile.


	2. Les graines de la discorde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une référence à "Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Endless Fun" dans ce chapitre.

Bien sûr, Dipper ne manquait pas d’options. Il aurait pu aller voir… Feynman, ou Carl Sagan. Mais deux _autres_ des plus grands génies scientifiques qu’il connaît sont dans cette université. Il n’a même pas à se renseigner sur où ils travaillent actuellement dans un monde sans Wikipedia.

Il a besoin de réparer cette machine. Ce n’est pas la première qu’il examine. Il se rappelle avoir observé avec fascination ses doubles du futur l’interrompre dans ses recherches. Puis Blendin a tout effacé ou presque, mais il sait toujours comment sont montées les composantes, et il se rappelle très bien la mention de physique quantique des quasars de la quatrième dimension.

Et pour cela, il a besoin d’accéder à des livres de science, les plus avancés possibles, ainsi qu’à du matériel électronique. Il peut le réparer. Il peut rentrer chez lui. Mais des alliés doués en physique, avec lesquels il peut discuter de voyage dans le temps _théorique_... disons que cela ne fera pas de mal.

“Où tu dors ?” demande Fiddleford. “Tu es interne aussi ?”

C’est un léger problème. Il a volé bien assez d’argent pour payer l’inscription, mais les documents de son lycée et la pièce d’identité manquent clairement. Aussi, s’il reste à un hôtel, cela va finir par se voir.

“Non.” Le moment est venu de mentir outrageusement. L’Oncle Stan serait fier de lui ; et d’ailleurs, Dipper aimerait qu’il soit là en ce moment pour pouvoir lui poser des questions sur les faux papiers. “Je n’y ai pas droit, je suis à temps partiel. D’ailleurs, j’aime ton style et celui de tes amis, et si tu connais des gens qui ont un appartement à partager, je suis prêt à payer pour dormir sur un canapé.”

“Je leur demanderai !” promet Fiddleford. “Même si tu as vu, certains d’entre eux tenteraient de te ramener dans le lit.”

Il dit cela simplement, sans se moquer ni flirter. Dipper n’en rougit pas moins. Mabel soutient que la combinaison de la puberté, d’activités sportives et de douches régulières ont fait de lui un “bourreau des coeurs” mais il ne s’y est pas encore vraiment habitué.

“Au fait, comment tu t’appelles ?”

“Tyrone Hirsch.” répond Dipper. Il souhaite éviter les questions sur sa famille qui viendraient inévitablement s’il avait le même nom de famille que Ford. Le nom de jeune fille de sa mère fera l’affaire, et quitte à mentir, pourquoi ne pas choisir un prénom qui lui plait ?

“Fiddleford McGucket, enchanté. Mais tu le sais probablement déjà, monsieur le psychique. Tu peux m’appeler Fidds.”

Dipper, à son époque, plaint le Fiddleford depuis qu’il connaît son passé, et respecte vivement ses capacités. Mais, contrairement à Ford, Soos ou Candy, il n’a jamais noué de liens d’amitié avec lui. En le voyant ainsi, si confiant et gentil, il le regrette un peu.

“Mes amis m’appellent Dipper.” avoue-t-il.

“Tiens, pourquoi ?”

Il remonte sa frange, montre sa marque de naissance.

“Cool !” s’exclame Fiddleford. Encore une fois, son visage s’illumine d’une joie pure. S’il a réagi ainsi aux mains à six doigts de Ford, Dipper comprend pourquoi ils sont devenus amis.

Personne n’empêche Dipper, malgré son inexistence légale, de suivre Fiddleford à travers les bâtiments de l’université. Il retient un gémissement de convoitise en voyant le tarif de 650 dollars pour l’année que paie Fiddleford. Bien sûr c’est une université de second ordre, et il faut tenir compte de l’inflation, mais cela reste tellement injuste…

“Tu sais quel jour Ford va arriver ?” demande-t-il.

Fiddleford le fixe. “Alors tu connais son nom même si je ne te l’ai jamais dit, mais tu ne sais pas ça ? Il rentre toujours le premier jour où c’est possible. Je crois qu’il n’aime pas trop les vacances. Je vais poser mes affaires dans ma chambre, je te le présente ?”

Dipper hoche la tête. Il n’a pas l’impression qu’il _devrait_ être nerveux, et pourtant ses mains deviennent moites, et une boule d’anxiété lui noue les entrailles.

* * *

“Entrez !” s’exclame Ford.

Du moins, Dipper est presque certain que c’est lui. Mais sa voix semble si jeune ! Vingt-deux ans, a-t-il déjà calculé dans sa tête. Il n’a jamais vu de photographies de lui datant d’après le lycée.

Alors qu’il entre, il ne peut s’empêcher de le dévisager. 

La mâchoire carrée et le corps musclé sont ceux qu’il reconnaît. Et pourtant, il y a une rondeur plus douce dans la courbe de ses joues, de son ventre, de son sourire, même dans ses boucles brunes qui ressemblent à celles de Dipper.

“Je te présente Tyrone.” dit Fiddleford. “un nouvel arrivant. Tyrone, je te présente Ford.”

Dipper tend la main, par réflexe ; puis la retire, embarrassé, en voyant que Ford tient ses mains bien dissimulées derrière son dos. Le silence devient lourd, et il tente maladroitement de le meubler.

“Tu travailles sur quoi ?”

Heureusement Ford a un grand sourire, comme si c’était la meilleure question possible.

“J’hésite encore ! Bien sûr, j’adorerais percer le secret de la grande unification entre relativité et physique quantique, comme tout le monde. Mais des fois, je me dis qu’il serait plus intéressant de faire quelque chose de plus personnel, et avec plus d’applications. Peut-être une catégorisation des phénomènes dits paranormaux. Il est si frustrant de voir des nouvelles branches potentielles de la science, inexplorées et fascinantes, couvertes de poussière et d’ignorance juste parce qu’une horde de charlatans en bouchent l’entrée avec leurs tentes ! Mais ce ne sont que des idées, je suis ouvert à toutes les possibilités ! Après tout, quand j’étais jeune, je rêvais de vaincre l’entropie en créant un mouvement perpétuel, mais cela n’a pas vraiment bien tourné…”

Le sourire passionné sur son visage devient un peu amer, et Dipper sait. Il voudrait tant le consoler, lui expliquer que Stan ne l’a pas fait exprès, qu’il se sent terriblement coupable, qu’ils se reverront… Il voudrait le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il se doit de respecter sa ligne chronologique, sans compter qu’il vient de le rencontrer et que ce serait terriblement embarrassant.

“Je suis désolé.” se contente-t-il de dire. “Cela a dû être dur. Je comprends.”

Même cela, apparemment, est bizarre. Fiddleford le regarde comme s’il faisait le poirier. Mais Ford a un sourire hésitant.

“Et toi ?” demande-t-il. Dipper a un moment d’hésitation, se demandant s’il parle de sa relation avec Mabel. “Sur quoi travailles-tu ?”

Oh oui, ça ! “Je voudrais enquêter sur les fantômes,” répond-il, avant même de se rappeler qu’il a un autre projet, plus personnel et plus urgent. “Mais ces temps-ci plus spécifiquement, je m’intéresse beaucoup à la théorie du voyage dans le temps.”

“Cela semble fascinant.” répond Ford. “N’hésite pas à me parler de tes recherches personnelles quand tu veux, Tyrone.”

Et cette fois-ci, c’est lui qui tend la main. Dipper la serre sans hésiter, jubilant. Cela semble sincère. Les démonstrations d’admiration de l'Oncle Ford l’ont toujours été, bien entendu, mais Dipper a toujours compris que ce n’était que relativement à son âge.

“Au fait,” dit-il, “tu peux m’appeler Dipper. C’est mon surnom.” Encore une fois, il soulève sa frange, montre sa marque de naissance. “Et c’est tout de suite si tu veux !”

Cela ne peut pas faire de mal d’apprendre à Ford les bases sur les fantômes, n’est-ce pas ? Il les a comprises lui-même dès qu’il les a vus. Et Ford et Fiddleford semblent fascinés par son explication pourtant bien rudimentaire.

“Comment sais-tu tout ça ?” demande Ford avec curiosité.

Bien sûr, Dipper ne va pas expliquer que Ford lui-même lui en a enseigné la plus grande partie. “J’ai eu une expérience quand j’avais douze ans. Dans la maison de l’homme le plus riche de la ville, hantée par des bûcherons exploités. Je m’y intéressais déjà avant ! Mais c’était plus théorique.”

Fiddleford a un mouvement de tête approbateur, alors que Ford demande “Quelle ville ?”

Dipper est pris de court un instant. Il pense à citer la Californie, mais comment pourrait-il justifier sa présence ici, dans le New Jersey ?

Il répond juste “Je n’aime pas raconter les détails de mon passé, désolé.”

Ils ne le pressent pas plus. Mais Fiddleford relance la conversation avec un “Au fait, les pouvoirs psychiques, ça aide, pour la chasse aux fantômes ?”

Le regard de Ford change. Soudain il le regarde avec méfiance.

“Oui, je ne t’ai pas dit.” reprend Fiddleford. “On a pris Dipper en stop, et il nous a sorti quelques belles prophéties !”

“Je pense que prétendre connaître le futur nie totalement le libre-arbitre humain.” dit-il. “Quand bien même cela aurait une valeur scientifique - à laquelle je ne crois pas - ce serait un désastre éthique.”

“Je… franchement ce n’est pas fiable.” dit-il. “ Je ne peux pas le provoquer ni même le prévoir, et je n’ai jamais non plus mesuré d’énergie spécifique ?” Il a l’impression de s’enfoncer plus encore. “Je suis sûr que cela vous arrive que votre inconscient arrive à ses propres conclusions sans que vous puissiez expliquer, une forme d’intuition…”

“Bien sûr, mais cela demande à être vérifié scientifiquement par la suite !”

Dipper panique. Il est capable de défendre la vérité bec et ongles, mais d’habitude, avec les mensonges, il se contente d’espérer que personne ne se posera de questions.

Et puis, après un si bon début, la nouvelle froideur de Ford lui fait mal dans le fond de l’estomac.

“Ce n’est pas comme si j’essayais de gagner de l’argent avec !” s’exclame-t-il. 

Mais au lieu de calmer Ford, cette remarque semble le rendre encore plus méfiant.

“Qu’est-ce que tu insinues ? Que tu connais - et souhaites raconter - les détails de mon passé ?”

Et Dipper, justement, les connaît. Pour cela, il hésite au lieu de rassurer Ford, de plaisanter, et quand il se décide à nier d’un ton trop catégorique, il est sans doute trop tard.

Fiddleford fixe l’un, puis l’autre, sans comprendre ce qui a pu tourner si mal. Dipper sait seulement qu’il aimerait mieux être ailleurs, et que la porte est ouverte.


	3. Germination souterraine

Dipper a l’impression d’être devenu le fantôme de l’université.

Parce qu’il y a déjà quelques légendes locales sur lui.

Et aussi, parce qu’il se sent à moitié mort à l’intérieur.

Bien entendu, après le dernier fiasco, il n’a pas tenté de contacter Fiddleford pour cette histoire de logement. A la place, il dort pendant la journée dans des chambres vides dont il bloque la porte (de là certaines rumeurs). Il se lave avec les autres étudiants de première année. Ils ne lui parlent pas vraiment, mais ne le considèrent pas comme un intrus non plus. Ils suivent certains cours avec lui, comment peuvent-ils savoir qu’il ne devrait pas être là ? Sa clé ouvre la porte des réserves du réfectoire, et, plus important, celle des laboratoires où il travaille toute la nuit.

Le pire est que ce n'est pas le rythme de sommeil le plus malsain qu'il ait eu.

Il s’en tient, pour l’instant, à un travail simple et mécanique. Découvrir le rôle des pièces individuelles qu’il a ramassées, essayer de deviner leur rôle, voir si elles semblent encore fonctionner, et comment elles s’emboîtaient. Heureusement, certaines semblent remplaçables avec la technologie locale. Et ce n’est pas bien grave si le résultat final est un peu plus gros, tant qu’il fonctionne.

Il prendrait même beaucoup plus gros, il rentrerait chez lui avec un hangar rempli si nécessaire, même si ce serait un peu vexant d’avoir besoin de plus encombrant qu’une DeLorean.

Mabel lui manque tellement. Lui ne lui manque pas, se dit-il. Parce que dès qu’il aura fini sa machine, il reviendra exactement là où il est parti, elle n’aura le temps de rien remarquer. Au début, elle ne le croira même pas, puis il lui montrera le ruban temporel qu’il aura réparé…

Cette imagination le console et l’encourage la plupart du temps, mais parfois, elle le fait se sentir un peu amer.

Des fois, il voudrait parler avec quelqu’un, n’importe qui, plus que quelques mots sur les tours de vaisselle ou la qualité d’un cours. Mais il a peur qu’on lui pose des questions personnelles auxquelles il n’a pas de réponse.

Mentir ne lui a pas si bien réussi, la dernière fois.

Cette étincelle de camaraderie avec Fiddleford et Ford est probablement ce qui lui manque le plus ; parce qu’il en a été si proche ! Comment a-t-il pu être indiscret à ce point, quand il sait que c’était un sujet sensible chez Ford ? Il a entendu Stan parler de leur mère. Il a lu le Journal 3 en entier, après sa re-création. Il sait que les psychiques le mettaient mal à l’aise, particulièrement les charlatans et les menteurs - dont Dipper fait techniquement partie, malgré la justesse de ses prophéties.

Il sait aussi que Ford a changé d’avis, après. 

Il réalise seulement maintenant que son Oncle Ford, qui est revenu après trente ans de voyages entre les dimensions, n’était pas exactement l'Auteur des Journaux - il a commencé quand il avait vingt-cinq ans… alors le Ford qui vit ici est peut-être plus proche de cet Auteur que le sien.

Et il ne peut même pas aller lui parler.

Soudain, on frappe à la porte.

Dipper sursaute. C’est censé être lui le fantôme local !

Son esprit tourne à plein régime, sans parvenir à la moindre conclusion satisfaisante. Qui est venu ici, à cette heure, alors qu’il n’a pas la clé ? Il a dû voir la lumière, mais pourquoi frapper ? 

Avant qu’il ait pu former une théorie valide, il entend la voix de Fiddleford appeler son surnom. Cela explique… pas grand chose, en fait, mais il se sent plus rassuré.

Il n’ouvre pas. Il ne veut pas laisser voir son matériel. Mais il se place derrière la porte et répond. “C’est moi.”

Il attend des questions sur son droit à être ici, ou au moins sur ses objectifs à une telle heure. Au minimum une nouvelle requête d’ouvrir la porte. Mais Fidds a une exclamation de joie qui ressemble à “je le savais !” avant d’appeler à nouveau.

“Ford voudrait s’excuser pour le malentendu. Je voulais vérifier que c’était bien toi, pour ne pas rendre la situation encore plus embarrassante si ce n’était pas toi qui chassais le fantôme de l’université. Mais ça lui ferait plaisir.”

C’est peut-être un piège. Qui sait qui peut l’attendre dans la chambre ? Le directeur de l’université ? Le FBI (pour les banques) ? 

“J’arrive !” s'exclame-t-il. Un bref interlude pour rassembler ses affaires, et il le suit sans hésiter.

* * *

Ford voulait peut-être s’excuser, mais il n’est pas particulièrement doué pour ça. Dipper le savait déjà, d’une certaine manière.

“J’ai cru que tu avais enquêté sur moi.” dit-il. “J’ai cru que tu avais été envoyé par mon frère, ou…”

Puis il fixe Dipper d’un regard inquisiteur. Il l’a invité à s’asseoir sur son lit, mais il s’est placé à l’autre extrémité, comme le plus loin possible. “Ce n’est pas le cas, n’est-ce pas ? Ni par ma mère ?”

“Non !” s’exclame Dipper. Il ne sait pas s’il inspire confiance en traitant cela comme une question totalement légitime plutôt qu’une plaisanterie ou un soupçon totalement déplacée.

Ford semble satisfait, pourtant. 

“Je suis désolé de m’être énervé.” avoue-t-il finalement.

“Sans rancune.” répond Dipper. Il tend la main sans réfléchir, puis réalise que ce n’est pas un acte anodin pour Ford. Mais son grand-oncle la serre avec enthousiasme et même un peu trop longuement.

“Alors,” demande Ford, “il y a des fantômes dans les laboratoires de l’université ?” 

Dipper se demande un instant si c’est une moquerie ou une question piège, mais le regard de Ford lui semble intéressé et sincère.

“Pas que je sache.” répond-il. “Je suppose que c’est une bonne nouvelle concernant le taux de mortalité des élèves. On ne doit pas les sacrifier aux dieux de la connaissance trop souvent.”

Ford sourit, et Fiddleford, assis sur l’autre lit, laisse échapper un petit rire.

“Je voulais te demander,” dit Ford. Il articule avec difficulté, comme s’il voulait demander quelque chose d’important, et de difficile ; Dipper se sent soudain anxieux. “Fiddleford, moi, et quelques amis avons une partie en cours de Donjons, donjons et plus de donjons. Voudrais-tu participer ?”

“Bien sûr ! J’adore ce jeu !” répond Dipper, qui se sent soudain très léger. “J’ai un personnage de gnome illusionniste, je n’ai pas la feuille ici mais je suis sûr d’arriver à le reconstruire. Vous jouez à quel niveau ? Et quels jours, au fait ?”

La prochaine partie est fixée à quatre jours plus tard, quand Ford mentionne “F. me dit qu’il t’a trouvé dans le labo d’électronique.”

“Je travaille sur un projet personnel.”

“Mais le labo n’est pas ouvert aux étudiants à ces heures.”

“C’est un projet important,” explique Dipper, ne mentant que par omission. “Et d’ailleurs, je vais y retourner. Mais merci beaucoup d’avoir fait l’effort de me chercher.” Il se tourne vers Fidds. “Merci à tous les deux.

Ford le fixe avec intensité quand il quitte la pièce, mais il ne lui pose pas plus de questions, et ne le suit pas non plus. Dipper se demande ce qu’il aurait fait sinon.


	4. Le fruit ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre

La première partie de DD&mD est ce que Dipper a fait de plus amusant depuis qu’il est naufragé temporel ; et comme il a cambriolé des banques dans ce laps de temps, ce n’est pas rien.

Ford joue un magicien elfe obsédé par les manuscrits magiques originaux. Fidds joue un ranger, étrangement expert en étude du climat. Il y a aussi un barde semi-orque et un paladin nain, et la quête est résolument neutre bonne, consistant à empêcher des créatures maléfiques d’inonder le monde en ouvrant un Portail vers le plan élémentaire de l’eau.

Pendant les dix premières minutes, Dipper pense au réchauffement climatique qui menace son époque. Il pense à Ford dont le futur est de presque détruire le monde en ouvrant un Portail. Puis il oublie ces considérations, parce que le Maître de Jeu est vraiment doué.

Dans cette partie, ils croisent une horde d’orques. Leur dieu de la pluie a prophétisé qu’ils ne pourraient être sauvés que s’ils rejoignaient la plus haute montagne en écrasant tout sur leur passage ; et les joueurs ont fort à faire, entre protéger les populations civiles, les infiltrer pour obtenir le texte exact de la prophétie, et survivre aux échecs critiques.

A la fin, personne n’est mort empalé (le sort réservé aux espions chez les orques), ni noyé, ni même sous contrôle mental démoniaque (à ce qu’il semble). Dipper pense n’avoir bu qu’une ou deux bières, et pourtant, alors qu’il suit Ford et Fidds dans les couloirs de Backupsmore, il se sent un peu ivre.

“Au fait, tu habites où, finalement ?” demande Fiddleford.

Ce n’est sans doute pas le moment de mentionner qu’il est toujours un interne clandestin. “Par là.” répond-il en désignant vaguement un quartier qu’il peut voir par une fenêtre, où il n’a jamais mis les pieds.

“C’est loin !” s’exclame Fiddleford. “Tu veux rester dormir avec nous ?”

“Mais vous n’avez que deux lits !” proteste Dipper.

“Ha, je ne dis pas que c’est le grand confort, mais avec mon matériel de camping et les couvertures supplémentaires pour jours de grand froid, on doit pouvoir t’installer quelque chose par terre.” Il se tourne vers son camarade de chambre. “Ca ne te dérange pas, Ford ?”

“Non !” répond Ford. “Ce serait une bonne occasion de préparer déjà une stratégie pour la prochaine fois.”

“Je suis à peu près sûr que le bourgmestre y est mêlé.” explique Dipper. Il faudrait juste trouver un moyen de l’enlever et le faire parler.”

“Mais ensuite, ses commanditaires sauraient que nous nous élevons contre eux.” proteste Fidds.

“Tant mieux ! Plus on a d’assassins envoyés contre nous, plus on peut en faire parler. On est bloqués, sinon !”

Ford ne semble pas apprécier l’audace de sa propositions.

“Au fait,” dit-il soudainement, “je voulais te demander. Pour ta théorie du voyage dans le temps, te places-tu dans un cadre où la ligne temporelle est unique, et où tout retour dans le passé ne fait que réaliser ce qui est déjà advenu ? Ou avec une ligne temporelle qui peut être changée ? Ou des lignes temporelles multiples qui sont chacune un univers parallèle ?”

“Des lignes temporelles multiples.” répond Dipper. “J’appelle ce système polychronique. Mais il doit être possible de revenir à une autre ligne, après avoir modifié le passé, sans pour autant croiser notre double, en fusionnant avec lui.”

Ford hoche la tête. “Je me suis toujours demandé, si le voyage temporel était possible, pourquoi nous n’avions pas déjà de visiteurs.”

“Bonne question. Soit ils se cachent bien, soit notre époque est réputée ennuyeuse et personne ne veut la visiter, soit il y a trop de paperasse à remplir.”

Fidds éclate presque de rire, avant de se retenir parce qu’il est très tard, et certaines personnes dorment dans le couloir.

“Ou bien notre époque est trop bien documentée, avec tous les journaux, et ils visitent des destinations plus lointaines et exotiques ?” propose Ford.

“C’est possible !” s’exclame Dipper. Il devient doué, sa voix ne trahit rien du tout. “Mais je m’intéresse aussi à des points plus techniques, et cela demanderait d’appliquer le principe d’incertitude dans la dimension du temps ; c’est pour ça que si tu trouves n’importe quoi sur l’unification, je suis preneur !”

Ça y est, ils sont arrivés à la chambre de Ford et Fidds. Ils montent, comme prévu, un lit de fortune entre les deux.

“Quand j’étais en première année,” raconte Fidds, “on a dormi à six sur un lit une place, une fois. Trois sur le sommier, trois sur le matelas qu’on avait placé par terre. Le lendemain, j’avais oublié d’éteindre le réveil pour aller en cours. Ils m’ont tellement maudit dans toutes les langues que j’y suis même allé !”

Dipper rit, Ford lève les yeux au ciel. Finalement, le lit est bien installé, et tout à fait acceptable.

La lumière est éteinte, et ils se préparent à dormir.

“Dipper ?” C’est la voix de Ford. Elle est ensommeillée, et basse, comme pour ne pas réveiller Fidds.

“Oui ?” répond Dipper, qui se tend soudain.

“Je voulais te dire que je suis content de t’avoir rencontré.”

“Moi aussi !” répond Dipper, et il doit retentir un petit ricanement, en pensant à tous les mensonges par omission que contient cette réponse si sincère pourtant.

“Peux-tu me faire une prophétie ?” demande Ford.

Dipper n’a absolument pas préparé cela. Il y a tant de choses qu’il voudrait lui dire ! Qu’il ne devrait pas attendre trente-cinq ans pour se réconcilier avec Stan - mais Ford le soupçonnerait-il à nouveau d’avoir enquêté sur lui ? Qu’il ne devrait pas faire confiance à Bill - mais tout le monde le lui a dit, et il n’a rien écouté. 

Mais a-t-il seulement le droit de modifier aussi sérieusement la ligne temporelle dans laquelle il se trouve ? 

Il voudrait le faire. Il voudrait épargner à l’Oncle Ford - et à l’Oncle Stan ! - les souffrances qu’ils ont traversées. Les histoires de voyages dans le temps sont effrayantes en science-fiction, mais il ne change pas l’Histoire ! Cela devrait bien se passer ! Bien sûr il y a l’effet papillon, mais pour être honnête, est-il possible de faire pire que Trump président ?

Et pour les Agents Temporels, Dipper soupçonne qu’ils seront indulgents s’il peut ainsi épargner au Time Baby sa désintégration pour mille ans.

Mais même après avoir rationalisé sa décision, il ne trouve rien à dire qui ne risque pas de lui faire perdre sa confiance à nouveau.

“L’année prochaine, il y aura une réédition de Donjons, Donjons et plus de Donjons avec encore plus de monstres !” bafouille-t-il.

Ford répond par un “oh” poli, avant de s’enrouler dans les couvertures pour dormir. Dipper est certain que ce n’était pas la réponse qu’il attendait.

* * *

En pratique, la vie de Dipper est presque la même, entre les cours, les siestes clandestines, et les nuits de travail.

Mais avoir des amis change tout. 

Quand il n’est pas certain du rôle que jouait une pièce brisée, il peut l’apporter à Fidds, dont l’intuition pour ce genre de matériel est presque effrayante.

“Des trucs de fantômes…” répond-il quand on lui demande à quoi ça sert.

Et les discussions avec Ford sur la nature quantique de la quatrième dimension sont incroyablement éclairantes sur la structure globale. Il a vraiment l’impression de se rapprocher de son objectif. Il n’a pas toutes les pièces de la Machine Temporelle, même cassées, mais il se sent capable de faire des hypothèses sur ce qui lui manque.

Et en même temps, que ce ne serait pas si grave de rester un mois de plus. Sinon, il ne saura jamais qui veut un monde entièrement aquatique !

(Même si à cette époque, personne ne comprend ses blagues sur Pokemon et la Team Aqua.)

Et parfois, il discute avec Ford de tout et de rien, des professeurs, de films, de bandes dessinées. Et s’il lui spoile par accident que Magneto est un survivant de l’Holocauste et le père de Wanda et Pietro, il peut toujours faire passer cela pour une prophétie accidentelle…

“Les réunions familiales doivent être complexes.” commente Ford avec une satisfaction amusée. Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il détourne la conversation. “As-tu déjà voulu être un mutant ?”

“Oh, sûrement !” s’exclame Dipper. “Le nombre de fois où j’ai essayé de faire venir un objet à moi par la force de la pensée ! Ou de me téléporter !”

“Quand les X-men ont commencé à sortir,” continue Ford - Dipper calcule qu’il avait presque neuf ans - “j’avais ce fantasme où l’école du professeur Xavier existait vraiment. Mes mains à six doigts voulaient dire que j’étais un mutant, et un jour, je développerais des pouvoirs et ils viendraient me chercher pour que je devienne un super-héros.”

Il a parlé vite, les yeux baissés, comme s’il était embarrassé. Mais d’un coup, il relève la tête, regarde Dipper. “Et toi ? Après tout, tu es comme moi…”

Il lève la main, et de ses six doigts, effleure la marque sur le front de Dipper, qui avale sa salive. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ils se touchent, ils se sont serré la main plusieurs fois ! Mais cela semble tellement plus intime, tellement plus doux. Dipper voudrait que cela ne s’arrête jamais. Il voudrait que quand il rentre chez lui, Ford le fasse encore... à quoi pense-t-il ?

Puis il se rappelle que Ford attend une réponse.

“J’espérais que ça serait un signe d’une prophétie extraterrestre !” s’exclame-t-il. “Qu’un jour je serais enlevé, que je partirais dans une grande quête pour sauver leur civilisation, et que je reviendrais avec… oui, avec des super-pouvoirs psychiques qu’ils m’auraient appris à développer. Et une licorne ailée pour ma soeur. C’était sa partie préférée.”

“Tu as une sœur ?” demande Ford. “Tu la vois de temps en temps ?”

“Pas en ce moment, un peu contraint et forcé. Mais je compte retourner la voir le plus tôt possible. Peut-être à Noël.”

“Votre famille est chrétienne ?”

“En partie, et juive du côté de mon père. Certains disent que cela ne compte pas, mais personne ne peut résister à ma sœur quand elle décide que ça nous fera le double de fêtes.”

“C’est une sœur plus âgée, plus jeune ?”

“Jumelle !” répond Dipper, parce qu’une différence d’âge de quelques minutes ne compte pas.

“Comme Wanda et Pietro !” s’exclame Ford avec un sourire forcé. Puis il baisse la tête. “Moi j’avais - j’ai - un frère jumeau. Mais ce n’est pas une histoire très intéressante.”

“J’aimerais l’écouter.” répond Dipper.

Il se sent quelque peu escroc, à faire comme s’il ne savait pas. Mais après, il aura le droit de savoir, alors il sera un peu moins imposteur.

Et Ford, sans plus hésiter ni se faire prier, lui raconte une histoire que Dipper a déjà entendue.

“Et je ne saurai jamais !” conclut Ford. “Je veux dire, bien sûr, il m’a menti. Il a dit qu’il n’avait rien à voir avec ça. Mais est-ce que c’était vraiment un accident, ou est-ce c’était une nouvelle justification ? J’aime croire que c’était la première fois qu’il le faisait, mais c’est tellement plus plausible de penser que c’était dans ses habitudes, que ce n’était que la première fois que je m’en rendais compte ! Et le pire est qu’il me manque encore ! Je voudrais le revoir ! Mais il ne s’excusera pas, pas maintenant, après ce que mon père lui a fait…”

Dipper lui prend la main.

“Tu devrais essayer de le retrouver.” dit-il.

“Je sais ! Mais je voulais devenir un grand scientifique avant, et surtout… lui doit savoir où je suis, il lui suffirait de demander à maman, mais il n’est pas venu, alors il n’a pas envie de me voir, ou pire ! Et moi, je ne sais pas !” Il regarde Dipper avec espoir. “Tu ne pourrais pas avoir une vision sur ça ?”

Dipper voudrait vraiment se rappeler, mais l'Oncle Stan n’a jamais été clair sur les détails de ses voyages entre états, encore moins sur la chronologie. 

“Je suis désolé.” murmure-t-il.

“Ce n’est rien.” dit Ford. “Je ne sais pas si j’étais prêt de toute façon.” Il ne retire pas sa main.


	5. Eclosion

Dipper a l’impression que son séjour ici est presque fini. La machine temporelle est en très bonne voie.

Ford et Fidds lui manqueront, pense-t-il avec nostalgie. Bien sûr, il les retrouvera dans le futur. Mais ce ne sera pas la même chose. 

C’est sans doute injuste. Le Fiddleford de son époque est plus difficile d’accès, mais Dipper lui-même n’est pas de ceux qui donnent leur confiance le plus facilement. Il devrait faire le premier pas cette fois, et l’inviter aux parties familiales de DD&mD.

Et il aime son Oncle Ford, héros inter-dimensionnel, de tout son cœur et un peu plus. Mais ils ne sont pas des égaux et ils ne le seront jamais. Et Ford a beau le traiter sans condescendance, et répéter combien Dipper est plus brave et plus intelligent que lui à son âge - il sait que c’est sincère et peut-être même vrai - cela n’efface pas le fossé entre eux.

Mais il retrouvera Mabel ! Et ses amis, et Internet !

Il est en train de faire des expériences sur le voltage dont ont besoin les différents constituants, quand il entend un énorme fracas dans la pièce voisine.

Il a juste le temps de se demander s’il a laissé quelque chose en équilibre, quand un homme surgit devant lui et le menace d’une arme.

Dipper ne peut que lever les mains très doucement.

* * *

Dipper est à peu près certain que toutes les pièces de son ruban temporel ont été au mieux confisquées, au pire piétinées. 

Il avait laissé la Clé Présidentielle dans la serrure pour bloquer la porte - ce qui n’a pas empêché un concierge trop motivé de défoncer les portes vitrées. Il doit être très fier, maintenant !

Pour être honnête, il a raison. C’est bien Dipper qui volait de la nourriture et du matériel électronique à l’occasion. Mais s’il était étudiant ici, cela se serait probablement réglé avec une exclusion et une amende. Ici, avec sa seule pièce d’identité qui affirme qu’il naîtra dans trente-trois ans, cela semble plus compliqué.

Il pourrait proposer de l’argent. Il en a encore plein ses poches. Mais le concierge pourrait deviner que Dipper a en fait tout sur lui, et le lui prendre sans contrepartie. Et s’il réalisait que c’est de l’argent volé ?

De toute façon, c’est trop tard. Il l’a enfermé dans cette petite salle, il a appelé ses supérieurs pendant que Dipper paniquait. Il ne le laissera pas s’évaporer maintenant.

Et déjà, il entend des pas qui s’approchent dans le couloir.

Il soupçonne que c’est le directeur. Il ne sait même pas quelle tête il a. Mais l’homme qui pousse la porte pour entrer a la poigne ferme, les cheveux poivre et sel et le front contrarié que Dipper associe à un directeur. 

Il y a d’autres bruits de pas derrière lui.

“C’est entièrement ma faute !” dit la voix de l'Oncle Ford. “Laissez-moi expliquer.”

“Pas tout de suite !” Le directeur s’adresse à Dipper. “Savez-vous quel est votre problème, jeune homme ?”

Il prend l’air contrit. “J’ai utilisé les laboratoires de l’établissement pendant les horaires de fermeture - et sans être inscrit.” Il est hors de question qu’il avoue quoi que ce soit d’autre.”

“Et comment êtes-vous entré ?” 

Ont-ils trouvé la Clé Présidentielle, ou pas ? “A certaines heures, certaines portes s’ouvrent alors qu’elles ne devraient pas. J’ai théorisé qu’une clé fantôme errait dans le lycée. Je pense que vous ne me croirez pas. J’ai l’habitude.”

Pendant ce temps, Ford continue de tambouriner à la porte, de façon relativement discrète, mais insistante.

Le directeur porte la main à son visage. Son expression est celle d’un homme qui commence à avoir mal à la tête.

“Qui êtes-vous ?” demande-t-il, résigné.

“Tyrone Hirsch.”

Le directeur ouvre la porte en grand, et crie sur Ford qui n’en mène pas large. “Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?”

“Stanford Pines, monsieur. Le meilleur élève de quatrième année de ce lycée.”

Le directeur a une moue hautaine, mais il semble que le nom lui dise quelque chose. “Et que voulez-vous ?”

“Vous expliquer la situation. Tyrone est mon cousin. Il est de passage en ville, et, contre le règlement, je lui ai proposé de venir dormir dans ma chambre. Il ne vous a peut-être pas dit ça parce qu’il ne voulait pas me causer d’ennuis, mais comme je le disais, je tiens à prendre mes responsabilités. C’est même moi qui lui ai parlé de la qualité de nos laboratoires.”

Dipper est infiniment reconnaissant à Ford pour la tentative, surtout qu’il risque sa place ici. Mais il n’en est pas moins tendu parce que, même si l’idée est convaincante, il a rarement entendu quelqu’un mentir aussi mal que Ford. Il donne l’impression de mal réciter un texte appris d’avance.

Le directeur, pourtant, semble s’y laisser prendre.

“Et depuis combien de temps est-il ici, Pines ?”

“Quatre jours !” ment Ford, de façon un peu plus convaincante.

“Bien.” soupire le directeur. “Hirsch, vous rembourserez la porte, et tout matériel électronique qui aurait été endommagé. Pines, vous vous portez garant jusqu'à ce que la facture soit établie.”

“Oui monsieur !” s’exclament-ils. Seul le concierge semble méfiant, et un peu déçu de les laisser partir.

* * *

“Merci !” s’exclame Dipper.

“C’était… intéressant. Mentir à l’autorité.” répond Ford. “Au fait ! J’ai récupéré ta clé ! Je suis presque sûr que c’est la tienne.”

Dipper se sent encore plus reconnaissant. “Et le reste de mes affaires ?”

“Non. Je ne savais pas ce qui était à toi.”

Dipper est un peu déçu ; mais au moins, avec la Clé, il peut tenter de les retrouver. Peut-être n’est-il pas coincé à cette époque. C’est important, surtout maintenant qu’il n’est plus sûr de pouvoir voir Ford autant qu’avant.

“C’était une bonne idée de dire qu’on est cousins.” dit-il, pour cacher sa déception. “On a les mêmes cheveux !”

Ford le mène jusqu'à sa chambre. Dipper présume que puisqu’il doit rembourser la porte, c’est encore un bon endroit pour vivre, pendant quelques heures au moins.

“Je suis content qu’on ne soit pas cousins, ceci dit.” commente Ford en s’asseyant sur le lit.

Son expression est tellement bizarre que Dipper tique.

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?”

Ford rougit, semble paniquer d’un coup. “Ha ! Je voulais juste dire que si j’ai retrouvé ta clé, c’est parce qu’en fait j’étais là. Je te cherchais. Pour te parler.”

Dipper écoute très attentivement, mais ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer que ce n’est pas très lié, pour le moment.

“F. m’avait dit qu’on pouvait te trouver là. Tu m’en avais parlé aussi, mais il m’a dit quelle salle. Il savait. C’est pour ça qu’il n’est pas là ce soir.”

Le silence qui suit est lourd ; mais Dipper n’est pas sûr de vouloir le meubler. Alors Ford continue à bafouiller.

“F. m’a dit aussi que tu avais dit non, mais que tu n’étais pas dégoûté. Avec quelqu’un d’autre, je veux dire. Alors je voulais dire. Je n’ai jamais dit ça à personne, parce que je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme toi. Même le premier jour je t’ai crié dessus, juste parce que tu étais si parfait que le moindre désagrément me faisait mal. Et je me dis que nous sommes peut-être des âmes sœurs, ou…”

“Oh,” interrompt enfin Dipper.

Ses joues le brûlent. Il essaie de sourire pour rassurer Ford, réalise seulement à ce moment qu’il sourit déjà bêtement, de toutes ses dents.

Il a eu un faible coupable pour son Oncle Ford depuis si longtemps ! En fait, il ne se rappelle plus très bien ce que c’est de vivre sans. Il a même demandé, il y a presque deux ans, tout fier de ses dix-huit ans tout neufs et d’être légal à toucher et à embrasser. Mais Ford avait refusé, même là, doucement mais fermement et depuis ils ont passé des mois à faire comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Et Dipper croyait que tout était fini, qu’il en guérirait. Mais un mot de ce Ford qui n’est pas vraiment son oncle a suffi pour attiser les braises dormantes. Et maintenant, il n’arrive pas à comprendre comment il se croyait amoureux de son grand-oncle avant. Ce n’était pas cela l’amour, c’est ce qu’il ressent maintenant, cet espoir fou de construire le bonheur de quelqu’un d’autre avec le sien…

“Je peux t’embrasser ?” demande-t-il. Son coeur bat à lui briser la poitrine.

“Oui ! Évidemment !” répond Ford d’une voix trop aiguë.

Dipper doit se retenir de tout faire à la fois, de glisser les mains sous son tee-shirt, de le renverser sur le lit. Il pose juste les lèvres sur les siennes, les caresse de sa langue. Et puis, comme Ford semble trop inexpérimenté ou trop paniqué pour savoir qu’il faut ouvrir la bouche, il reste juste ainsi, savourant la douceur sous ses lèvres et le frémissement presque électrique sous sa peau.

Puis la culpabilité revient et le frappe comme une vague.

“Ford,” commence-t-il. “Il y a des choses que je ne t’ai pas dites.”

“Je crois que j’aime même tes secrets.” dit-il. “Tu es un mystère pour moi, mais j’attendrai que tu veuilles m’en dire plus.”

Mais si tu savais, pense Dipper, tu ne me voudrais plus jamais alors je devrais te le dire, probablement.

Il appuie son visage sur son épaule, la joue contre la sienne. Il a envie de tricher. 

“Qu’est-ce qui ferait que tu ne voudrais plus de moi ? Quels secrets pourraient être trop ?”

Ford semble réellement troublé par la question.

“Tu ne veux pas me faire de mal ?” demande-t-il.

“Jamais !”

“M’as-tu déjà menti ?”

Si Dipper mentait à ce moment juste pour que Ford ne l’abandonne pas, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. “Oui.” murmure-t-il doucement à l’oreille de son oncle. “J’ai menti à Fidds et à toi. Je n’avais pas le droit de le dire, mais cela ne semble plus si important. Je ne suis pas un prophète. Je suis un voyageur temporel. J’essayais de réparer ma machine.” Et puis il ajoute, au cas où cela changerait quelque chose : “Toute la partie sur les fantômes était vraie.”

“Oh.” dit Ford d’une toute petite voix. Dipper voudrait voir son visage, savoir ce qu’il exprime ainsi, mais il veut encore plus le serrer dans ses bras, aussi longtemps qu’il en aura le droit. “J’aurais vraiment dû deviner, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Aussi,” dit Dipper alors que sa gorge se serre, “je te connais. Dans le futur.”

“Oh.” dit encore Ford. “Et est-ce que nous sommes…”

Dipper secoue la tête contre le cou de Ford. “Non. Pas comme ça. Je t’admire beaucoup, mais…”

“Je t’aime.” dit Ford. “Je ne sais pas ce que tu as le droit de dire, mais je ne veux pas en entendre plus.”

Et Dipper sait qu’il ne devrait pas s’arrêter là, mais maintenant Ford lui-même lui a laissé le droit de faire semblant. Il ne peut plus s’arrêter. Il quitte à regret le refuge de son épaule, le regarde dans les yeux.

“Je t’aime aussi.” dit-il. 

C’est Ford qui l’embrasse cette fois, sur les joues, le front, les yeux, les lèvres. Ce n’est pas son premier baiser, sans doute pas le plus habile non plus, mais c’est le premier qui le fait se sentir ainsi, comme s’il venait de dérober ce qu’il y a de plus précieux au monde.


	6. Jeune sève

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a une scène de sexe imprévue - en fait, tout le milieu est ça, je n'avais pas planifié de l'écrire. Plus de scénario au prochain chapitre ! ^^

Si on avait demandé à Dipper comment il envisageait un premier rendez-vous romantique, il n'aurait certainement pas pensé à fouiller les poubelles ensemble.

Et pourtant il doit reconnaître que Ford est étrangement sexy alors qu'il retrousse ses manches pour pelleter le tas de déchets scientifiques et autres, qui contiennent peut-être des fragments irremplaçables de ruban temporel.

Il ne devrait pas penser ainsi.

Ou peut-être que si ? Peut-être que, maintenant que Ford est son petit ami, il a le droit de penser à poser ses mains sur ses muscles, lui embrasser le cou...

Il sait que Ford est toujours son oncle, que c'est immoral.

Mais plus rien ne peut le retenir.

Il souhaiterait presque recevoir un coup sur la tête qui lui effacerait la mémoire, pour oublier ces idées, pour croire que leur relation est normale... Mais non, il ne fera pas ça à Mabel.

"En voilà un !" s'exclame Ford. Il a retrouvé une des deux moitiés de la coque !

Et les voilà qui fouillent plus précisément cette partie des ordures pour retrouver les morceaux dont son retour dépend.

"Tu es le meilleur." murmure-t-il à Ford. Ils sont trop sales pour accompagner ces mots d'un geste d'affection, mais cela n'empêche pas son oncle - son petit ami, corrige-t-il mentalement - de rougir.

Ford a proposé lui-même de partir avant l'aube. D'après lui, les déchets seraient encore sur le campus. Ils n'étaient pas dans la corbeille du laboratoire, ni dans la poubelle plus grande et mieux fermée qui sert aux déchets chimiques, ni dans le bureau du directeur. Il ne restait que les grandes poubelles que les éboueurs vont venir ramasser dans moins d'une heure maintenant.

Enfin d'autres pièces apparaissent ! Le ruban, qu'il aurait bien été incapable de recalibrer sans quelques accidents au moins. Et là, juste à côté, c'est bien l'alimentation énergétique ! Il prend tout ce qui lui semble appartenir au mécanisme, sans trier. Ce n'est pas bien grave s'il a des pièces en trop.

"Merci !" s'exclame Dipper.

Il ne sait pas vraiment comment tourner la phrase. Merci d'avoir pensé que tout n'était pas perdu, d'avoir élaboré un plan d'action quand je n'étais capable que de me résigner, quand mes seuls plans étaient pour m'envoyer en l'air avec toi. Merci de veiller tant a ce que je ne sois pas prisonnier ici avec toi, à ce que je sois libre de te quitter pour toujours. Qu'est-ce qui fait agir Ford ainsi ? Est-ce de l'abnégation, du peu de confiance dans l'avenir de leur relation, ou veut-il être certain que Dipper reste par choix ? Il ne lui a pas encore demandé de rester. Est-ce que c'est censé être évident ?

Comme Dipper n'arrive pas à rassembler le courage de poser la question, il décide, comme hypothèse temporaire, que Ford agit par intérêt scientifique envers les machines temporelles.

"Je pense que ce n'est plus sûr d'utiliser encore le laboratoire de l'université." dit Ford. "Mais tu peux utiliser ma chambre. Au milieu de tous mes projets, sans même compter ceux de F., ça ne se verra pas."

Cela veut-il dire que Dipper habite avec eux maintenant, quoi que puisse dire le directeur ? Il sent une douce chaleur le baigner à cette idée.

"Si nous n'étions pas couverts de crasse, je t'embrasserais maintenant." dit-il.

Ford a un petit rire nerveux en même temps que ses joues rougissent. "Dans ce cas, c'est exactement le moment d'aller prendre une douche."

* * *

Ils sont seuls dans les vestiaires - à cinq heures du matin ce n'est pas étonnant - et Dipper ne peut s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil en coin à Ford qui se déshabille.

Mater, pour être précis.

Tout dans le corps de Ford lui donne envie de toucher. Ses bras épais, son torse velu, son dos large, et... Ford garde sa serviette nouée autour de sa taille, bien sûr qu'il le fait, ils sont dans un lieu public. Dipper ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui se cache dessous.

Il se rappelle qu'il devrait se déshabiller aussi, sinon, ça va devenir bizarre. Il enlève son tee-shirt, son pantalon. Ford lui a passé une serviette. Elle est même propre. Il tente d'enlever son caleçon en gardant la serviette autour de la taille. Il n'a pas beaucoup de succès.

Ford le regarde, puis baisse les yeux. Dipper avale sa salive. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si Ford apprécie ce qu'il voit autant que lui.

Tout en continuant à regarder par terre, Ford demande "Viendras-tu dans la douche avec moi ?"

Sa voix est si faible que Dipper pourrait prétendre ne pas avoir entendu s'il le voulait, pour ne pas rendre les choses embarrassantes. Evidemment, il a entendu. Evidemment, il va dire oui. S'il arrive à faire fonctionner sa langue. En attendant, il hoche juste la tête, vigoureusement, pour être certain qu'il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté.

Ford entre dans la cabine de douche, et Dipper le suit.

Cette fois, il peut le voir en entier, y compris ses fesses. Quand Ford se retourne, il voit son sexe qui commence à durcir entre ses cuisses, et Dipper comprend... oui, un bref coup d'oeil lui confirme qu'il est dans le même cas, seulement pire.

L'eau commence à jaillir de la pomme de douche fixée au mur. Ford y place son pied, et, après avoir attendu quelques instants, décide qu'elle est maintenant à la bonne température. Il sourit alors que l'eau chaude coule sur son corps, lavant les odeurs de poubelle. Puis il recule pour lui laisser la place.

C'est peut-être le tour de Dipper d'oser maintenant.

Il saisit le savon, et le passe sur la poitrine de Ford, le regarde y glisser avec facilité, laisser une trainée blanche et mousseuse sur les poils de son torse. L'eau l'emporte quand Ford avance d'un pas, se rapproche de lui.

Dipper lui caresse maintenant les bras avec ses mains savonneuses, puis le dos, les épaules... il ne sait pas s'il a déjà été aussi excité. Seulement le toucher de cette façon est plus intense que tout ce qu'il a pu imaginer. Il pensait être assez bon pour fantasmer, pourtant, mais - pas de là à anticiper l'intimité sensuelle d'une telle situation, et l'impression d'être accepté, voulu... Ford respire vite, semble en transe. Dipper essaie d'éloigner son regard de son sexe dur et dressé, mais y revient toujours. Cette vision est peut-être la seule chose qui le retient de se coller à lui maintenant. 

Ses mains descendent sur les reins de Ford, et l'instant suivant, il tient ses fesses entre ses doigts. Si l'eau chaude ne coulait pas sur son corps en cet instant, il pense qu'il exploserait comme une chaudière trop compressée. 

Finalement, il ne peut plus y tenir, et presse leurs corps ensemble, nouant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Leurs sexes se touchent, et Dipper n'a jamais ressenti ce désir, non pas celui d'un orgasme ou d'un acte sexuel en particulier, mais celui d'une personne en entier.

"Est-ce que je peux..." demande-t-il, "est-ce que tu veux..."

"Tu as déjà fait cela ?" demande Ford.

"Non." Dipper ondule des hanches. Oh, ce contact est tellement délicieux. "Mais ma soeur lit de la romance, alors j'en ai beaucoup entendu parler."

Il embrasse Ford dans le cou, qui répond d'une voix très faible. "Je... mon frère... si j'en avais lu... je veux dire, je suis presque certain que ça n'indique pas les détails techniques."

"C'est différent à notre époque." explique Dipper. Il n'a pas envie de continuer à expliquer, à parler. Il a, soudain, envie de donner à Ford tout le plaisir qu'il peut.

Il le pousse doucement en arrière, contre le mur, et se met à genoux. Le jet de la douche tombe toujours sur son dos, sur l'arrière de sa tête ; puis il s'arrête brusquement.

(C'est une de ces douches qui s'arrêtent automatiquement au bout d'un certain temps, pour que des étudiants mal intentionnés ne viennent pas prendre toute l'eau. Ce n'est pas la première fois, ils l'ont déjà réactionnée plusieurs fois. Pour l'instant, ce devrait la dernière chose à l'esprit de Dipper. Mais il y pense, même si ça ne change rien. Il pense trop.)

Il lèche doucement le bout du sexe de Ford. Il n'a pas menti sur ses connaissances théoriques ; il est déjà tombé par hasard sur des descriptions dans les livres de Mabel, assez inconfortables, mais qu'il a lues dans les détails, emporté par un mélange d'hormones actives et de curiosité malsaine.

Et le voilà qui lèche comme dans les romans pour jeunes filles, caresse, explore, presse le sexe avec ses mains en même temps qu'il en fait le tour avec sa langue. Le goût est un peu salé, mais pas tant qu'il l'imaginait les fois où il a goûté son propre sperme ; cela reste surtout celui de la peau de Ford. Son oncle laisse échapper un gémissement, et Dipper en frissonne de satisfaction. Il est tellement heureux d'être là. Il en a rêvé tellement de fois. D'accord, pas exactement comme ça, beaucoup de détails sont différents, mais...

Les petits carreaux du sol de la douche l'empêchent de glisser, mais ils ne sont pas tendres envers ses genoux. 

"Attends un peu..." dit-il en s'interrompant. "Ce n'est pas tout à fait confortable..."

Ford bafouille quelque chose qui ressemble à "oh, bien sûr" en même temps qu'il lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ses yeux perdus dans le vague mettent quelques secondes pour se fixer sur lui à nouveau.

Dipper s'accroche à cette main, mais ne se relève pas. A la place, il s'accroupit vaguement, les pieds au sol, les mains contre le mur, et recommence ce qu'il était en train de faire en souriant.

Ce n'est pas le confort suprême, mais c'est mieux !

Enfin, il peut se reconcentrer sur l'aspect important de la situation, à savoir le sexe de Ford. Il en prend le bout dans sa bouche, en essayant de ne pas y mettre les dents, de les couvrir avec ses lèvres alors qu'il commence à sucer. Il n'est pas certain de la tête que cela doit lui donner, sans compter la position dans laquelle sont ses jambes. Il espère que Ford n'est pas en train de le regarder et de penser à une grenouille.

Il tente d'arrêter de penser, de se concentrer sur le sexe dans sa bouche. La forme en est parfaite, la sensation, l'impression de transgression et, à la fois, de faire exactement ce qu'il est né pour faire, d'être au meilleur endroit, au meilleur moment, de tout l'espace-temps.

"Dipper, je vais..."

Cette phrase lui échauffe la peau, et il suce plus intensément encore, espérant aspirer le plaisir de Ford à l'intérieur de ses joues. Bientôt le sperme lui emplit la bouche, et Dipper l'avale le plus vite possible ; il l'a à peine goûté. Une prochaine fois.

Puis il se laisse tomber à terre, s'assied, repose ses jambes. Il jette involontairement un rapide coup d'oeil sur son érection dure. Quelle surprise.

Ford lui tend la main à nouveau, et il se relève, sur des jambes flageolantes. Il a adoré d'un bout à l'autre, mais il voudrait quand même essayer une autre position la prochaine fois.

"Merci." lui dit Ford en rougissant. Il lui embrasse la peau juste au-dessus de la clavicule, puis se met sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. "Dis-moi... ce que tu veux que je fasse."

"Ce que tu veux !" s'exclame Dipper. Il saisit la main de Ford, la place sur son sexe. "Je te veux tellement, j'aurai fini en quelques instants, quoi que tu fasses !" Ce n'est pas très glorieux, cela vaut probablement mieux que de le surprendre, si Ford essayait de lui rendre la pareille et que Dipper n'avait pas le temps de le prévenir - rien que d'y penser...

Ford lui saisit la taille d'une main, le sexe de l'autre. Il dépose un baiser sur son cou mouillé, et commence à le caresser très doucement, du bout des doigts, sur le bout de son sexe, un peu plus bas, des caresses très douces et qui le font frissonner de tout son corps. Elles restent pourtant bien trop insuffisante.

"Ha, plus vite, s'il te plait." murmure-t-il d'une voix hachée. Ford ne se fait pas prier ; déjà le sexe de Dipper est dans son poing, et il commence de longs et lents mouvement de va-et-vient qui enflamment son corps.

"Je t'aime tellement..." murmure Ford à son oreille.

Et c'est assez. Comment cela peut-il être assez ? Dipper jouit longuement entre les six doigts qui l'emprisonnent. Il doit, encore une fois, s'appuyer au mur pour que ses jambes ne deviennent pas trop faibles. Sa tête est vide et son corps donne l'impression que chaque cellule essaie de s'envoler.

Et puis Ford rallume la douche, parce qu'il est vraiment temps de se laver à nouveau.

* * *

Dipper est complètement épuisé - mais extatique - quand ils regagnent la zone commune des vestiaires. Il ne leur reste plus qu'à se rhabiller, et enfin aller se coucher...

Quand soudain, un étudiant entre dans les vestiaires.

Que fait-il ici, à cinq heures et demie du matin ? Déjà levé, ou pas encore couché ? 

En tout cas, Ford n'est qu'à moitié habillé, les yeux baissés, et Dipper... n'est pas habillé du tout. Cela doit être pour cela que le nouveau venu le regarde fixement.

Bien entendu, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire.

"Oh mon Dieu, tu peux me voir !" s'exclame-t-il d'une voix grave. "Je suis le fantôme de l'université, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui peut me voir !"

Le jeune homme verdit, tourne les talons. Dipper entend le bruit de sa course dans le couloir. Ford enfouit son visage entre ses mains pour essayer de dissimuler qu'il est mort de rire.


	7. Embranchements

Ils rentrent dans la chambre de Ford et Fidds sur la pointe des pieds. Si installer le matelas ferait trop de bruit, Dipper est prêt à partager le petit lit avec Ford. Il pourrait faire ce sacrifice.

Mais alors qu'ils ont à peine entrebaillé la porte, du lit de Fiddleford s'échappe un "nyaaargh" qui signifie à peu près "Je ne dors pas entièrement, ne vous gênez pas pour moi."

Pas d'excuses, alors. Le matelas se retrouve au sol. Pendant ce temps, Fiddleford s'est redressé sur le coude.

"Hey, c'était long. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tout ce temps ? Est-ce que vous avez..."

Puis il prend l'air catastrophé de quelqu'un qui vient de dire une grosse bêtise. Dipper réalise que Fiddleford, quand il a dit à Ford où le trouver, savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire ; et maintenant, Fidds se demande si Ford n'a pas reculé au dernier moment, et s'il n'est pas en train de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Il rit rien que d'y penser. Ce n'est pas un rire moqueur, plus de l'émerveillement à l'idée que tout aurait pu mal se passer, et non.

Ford tente de rester sérieux, lui.

"Puisque tu demandes," répond-il, "j'ai eu un petit affrontement avec le proviseur. Mais nous avons aussi..."

"Fouillé les poubelles." poursuit Dipper quand Ford s'interrompt, embarrassé. "C'est ce qu'il veut dire."

Cette fois il éclate de rire, il ne peut pas se retenir ; il prend la main de Ford et la serre, comme pour lui demander de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.

"Je suis tellement content pour vous !" s'exclame Fidds, qui semble maintenant suffisamment réveillé pour avoir compris la situation sans ambiguïté, ou presque. Il se tourne vers Dipper. "Je me demandais si Ford, un jour... enfin, depuis qu'on est ici, j'avais eu une infinité de fois plus de relations que lui."

"Cinq fois plus, maintenant !" proteste Ford. "Sauf si j'en ai laissé passer..."

"Ah, ça dépend. On compte en nombre de personnes, en jours, en heures ?"

Enfin, Ford se met à rire avec eux. Dipper se sent si incroyablement heureux, si bouleversé, si excité, que même en train de dresser son lit il ne sait pas s'il sera capable de dormir.

A peine sa tête a-t-elle touché l'oreiller qu'il tombe dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Dipper est tiré violemment de son sommeil par le bruit d'un réveil qui n'est pas le sien. Il lui faut un instant pour se rappeler ce qui s'est passé, où il est ; et quand les souvenirs et les sentiments lui reviennent, ils sont tout aussi vivides et exaltants que la veille.

Il tourne la tête pour voir Ford s'étirer. Il observe, encore une fois, la courbe des muscles de ses bras.

Ford le regarde, et rougit.

"Désolée de t'avoir réveillé," dit-il. "J'ai mis ce réveil pour ne pas rater le cours de thermodynamique avancée, mais je ne sais pas si je dois y aller..."

"Tu es fatigué ?" demande Dipper.

"Oh non, le sommeil est pour les faibles. Mais je me demandais... vu que F. est parti à son cours plus tôt..."

Il se penche vers Dipper, lui caresse la joue, remonte vers sa marque de naissance. Dipper tressaille. C'est tellement bon, et ils pourraient faire tellement plus...

Il réussit à forcer un sourire entendu. "Nan, tu vas bosser. On aura le temps plus tard. Tu es un génie, ça ne va pas changer par ma faute. Et puis moi, je suis un de ces faibles qui est encore fatigué après avoir été capturé par le concierge et avoir découvert l'amour en une seule nuit." Il prend la main de Ford, l'éloigne de son visage.

Ford noue ses doigts autour des siens. 

"Je t'aime." murmure-t-il.

Mais il suit les conseils de Dipper et se prépare. Les yeux à demi-fermés, faisant semblant de s'être rendormi, Dipper le regarde enlever son pyjama et mettre un slip propre, un pantalon, une chemise. Il n'est pas loin de regretter de ne pas lui avoir demandé de rester.

* * *

Ils finissent par trouver un rythme, avec Ford, pour travailler ensemble. Vraiment travailler. Parfois, Dipper a l'occasion d'impressionner Ford avec ses connaissances scientifiques du 21e siècle. Parfois, plus souvent, c'est Ford qui l'aide en réfléchissant avec lui à la reconstruction de sa machine temporelle. Parfois, Fidds lève les bras au ciel et leur explique que ce sera infiniment plus facile avec un autre modèle de boulons.

Bien sûr, de temps en temps, aussi, ils tombent ensemble sur le lit et plongent dans des plaisirs frénétiques et tendres. Mais ce n'est pas l'intégralité de leur temps, même quand Fidds n'est pas là.

Cela fait deux semaines seulement, et maintenant, la machine est finie. Dipper a la gorge sèche. Il ne sait ce qu'il doit faire maintenant.

"Je pense qu'il faudrait la tester..." murmure-t-il, "avant de faire le grand voyage."

"Je pense aussi." répond Ford.

"Demain !" s'exclame Dipper. "Il est toujours possible, après tout, que j'aie oublié quelque chose d'évident, et que cela apparaisse beaucoup plus clairement demain."

Cela veut dire qu'il la testera demain, pense-t-il, pas forcément qu'il partira demain. Mais il n'a pas la force de dire cela à Ford. Parce qu'il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas encore. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose de terrible, si le directeur le trouvait encore, peut-il encore se permettre de reculer ?

Ils passent le reste de la journée à ne pas même le mentionner. Dipper accompagne Ford à un de ses cours d'astrophysique - il ne comprend rien aux calculs, mais des satellites récents lui ont appris plus de détails que n'en connaît le professeur, et il les lui murmure à l'oreille, se souciant peu de l'opinion des autres.

Le soir est justement celui de la partie de jeux de rôles, et Dipper oublie un instant qu'il devra partir bientôt. Mais pas tout à fait, car au moment où un dragon bleu envoie son souffle électrique sur le personnage de Ford, il n'hésite pas à se mettre en travers.

"N'essaie pas de tricher pour me sauver." dit-il dans un mot envoyé au Maître de Jeu. Il a bien dû s'y habituer à cette époque privée de SMS.

Le MJ hausse un sourcil, mais lance le dé bien en vue de tout le monde, et touche. Dipper lance son dé de sauvegarde, échoue...

C'est fait. Son personnage a disparu. Le personnage de Ford crie, envoie son sort le plus puissant, augmenté à l'aide d'un parchemin. Le dragon, à son tour, tombe en poussière.

"C'était héroïque, mais stupide." lui dit un des autres joueurs après la partie.

"C'était... intéressé ?" suggère Dipper. "Il est possible que je quitte l'université bientôt."

C'est comme un pari avec lui-même. Si son personnage mourait, il n'a pas de raison de revenir la semaine prochaine. Même si ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il l'avait compris au moment de choisir.

Et cela ne s'explique pas. Mais il n'a pas non plus envie d'expliquer que son personnage, à force, est peut-être tombé un peu amoureux du personnage de Ford. Qu'il a fait un sacrifice que Dipper n'aurait pas été capable de faire. 

"En tout cas, on n'oubliera pas ce brave Ellywick !"

"Et je le ramène totalement en tant que zombie contrôlé par vos adversaires, si besoin !" lui murmure le MJ à l'oreille. "Ca fera son petit effet."

Plus tard le soir, Ford ramène le sujet. Lui a compris.

"Je devrais te dire merci," murmure-t-il à Dipper couché sur la matelas par terre, "mais cela veut dire que c'est pour bientôt."

"C'est... mon époque, c'est chez moi." explique Dipper. "J'ai peut-être laissé entendre que j'étais un voyageur temporel un peu plus expérimenté que je le suis en réalité."

"Est-ce que tu reviendras de temps en temps ?"

Dipper aimerait pouvoir certifier que sa machine temporelle marchera sans panne, ne sera pas confisquée à l'arrivée. 

"Peut-être." dit-il seulement. Il a l'impression que son coeur va se déchirer. "Je voudrais tellement pouvoir promettre. Si je peux, je viendrai."

"Je voudrais que tu restes." dit Ford. "Mais je comprends. Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas te retenir de force."

Dipper ressent cette amertume particulière dans sa voix quand il parle de Stan. C'est comme si Ford avait coupé la fin de sa phrase, je ne ferai pas comme mon frère a fait pour moi.

"Il y a ça, mais aussi... tu me connais dans mon futur," dit Ford. "Alors, je vais te revoir. Est-ce que tu voudras bien..."

"Tu veux dire, à mon époque !" Dipper écarquille les yeux. Il ne pensait pas cela possible, parce que Ford a dit non, bien sûr... Mais c'était avant...

"Je... je serais peut-être trop jeune pour toi." répond-il.

"Tu as dit que tu voulais."

Tout tourne dans la tête de Dipper. Bien sûr, il voudrait cela ! 

Il réalise qu'il vient de gémir sans le faire exprès.

"Je ne te demande pas de m'attendre." dit-il. "Mais si tu voulais, je veux dire... je suis en train de changer le passé de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Attends que j'aie vécu cela moi aussi, attends que je revienne. Comme cela, je saurai aussi. Je te dirai - peut-être que tu devineras tout seul ! - et si tu veux encore, je..."

Bien sûr, c'est différent, si ce n'est pas au moment où ils se sont rencontrés. Et puis, être jeune est censé être séduisant, n'est-ce pas ? Et si Ford se souvient de lui, ils ne seront pas si éloignés ?

"Je suis d'accord avec ça !" s'exclame Ford.

"Aussi !" s'exclame Dipper. "Comme je change le passé, il est possible que tu me rencontres pour la première fois encore plus jeune que... que dans ma timeline. Tu me reconnaîtras à la marque sur mon front. J'espère que cela ira quand même. J'espère que ça ne te dégoûtera pas." Il ne lui a pas dit pour l'inceste, et il ne peut pas le dire maintenant, mais quand il verra Ford dans le futur, il saura, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne veut pas que son grand-oncle souffre pendant trente ans dans un Portail dimensionnel et qu'il soit éloigné de sa famille tout le temps, mais s'il pouvait ne pas le voir au berceau...

"Je te promets, Dipper." assure solennellement Ford, et Dipper a une boule d'angoisse dans l'estomac, parce qu'il est sûr que c'est sincère, mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est vrai.

"Il y a des choses que j'ai peut-être changées par accident," continue Dipper, "et d'autres que je veux changer, et je dois te dire... si tu as l'occasion d'aller à Gravity Falls, vas-y. Mais surtout, n'écoute pas le triangle, ne lui parle même pas."

Ford semble étonné. "De quoi parles-tu ?"

"Ne demande pas maintenant, tu sauras quand le moment sera venu. Et aussi, retrouve Stanley ! Je te promets qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Ca sera mieux pour lui, et même pour toi."

Ford semble réfléchir.

"Je te crois." dit-il. "Je le ferai."

"Je... je me sens presque coupable d'être aussi heureux." dit Dipper. "Parce que pour moi, c'est peut-être quelques jours, quelques heures après mon retour. Mais pour toi, c'est attendre trop longtemps."

"Embrasse-moi." répond Ford.

Dipper se lève sur ses genoux et embrasse dans le noir le front de Ford, ses lèvres. Puis il monte sur son lit. Il ne va pas dormir seul ce soir. Ou s'il finit par le faire, ce sera parce qu'il est tombé du lit, et certainement pas tout de suite.

* * *

Dipper se réveille en pleine nuit avec une envie tenace d'aller aux toilettes. Lesdites toilettes sont, bien entendu, dans le couloir.

Il se lève à pas de loup et parvient à arriver jusqu'à la porte sans réveiller personne ; du moins, il le croit.

Mais, alors qu'il ressort de la stalle qu'il utilisait, il voit deux hommes qui lui barrent le passage. 

Son premier réflexe est d'être embarrassé, son second, de penser que ça aurait pu être pire s’il n’avait pas fini de refermer sa braguette. Le troisième est d'être effrayé, et le quatrième, quand il les reconnaît, d'essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'a rien à craindre (il n'y croit pas vraiment). Lolph et Dundgren se tiennent devant lui.

Du moins, il croit que ce sont eux. L'un d'entre eux lui semble avoir une peau verdâtre, pas seulement à cause du mauvais éclairage et de ses propres yeux qui devraient dormir encore. Et est-ce que l'autre n'a pas un bras supplémentaire ?

"Dipper Pines." dit l'un d'entre eux - Dipper croit que c'est Lolph, et ses sourcils donnent l'impression qu'ils sont formés de pointes. "Vous avez gravement modifié le continuum spatio-temporel, et vous êtes considéré comme un criminel du temps."


	8. Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle

"Vous plaisantez, j'espère !" s'exclame-t-il. "Je vous ai laissé des indices partout pour me retrouver ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas contacté dès le début, avant que j'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ?"

"Il était hors de question de suivre les indications d'un terroriste !" s'exclame l'autre, Dundgren, dont la peau semble se couvrir d'écailles de seconde en seconde. "C'était très certainement un piège."

Dipper hurlerait de frustration s'il n'était pas submergé par la panique. "Vous allez me tuer, c'est ça ?"

"Nous avons déjà essayé. Mais cela n'a rien réparé. En fait, cela n'a fait que rendre l'effondrement de la ligne temporelle encore plus certain." répond Dundgren.

Dipper ouvre la bouche, la referme. Il imagine les agents temporels qui lui tirent dessus à la sortie des toilettes, le laissent lentement mourir, puis, découvrant que cela ne résout rien, retournent en arrière. L'image mentale lui donne vaguement la nausée. Ont-ils réalisé que c'était inutile dès la première fois, ou ont-ils eu besoin de plusieurs ?

Il ne peut s'empêcher de parler, pourtant. "Est-ce que les agents temporels retournent dans le passé quand ils ratent un tir, pour entretenir une légende de réussite parfaite "

"Si nous répondons à cela," dit Lolph, "nous serons forcés de te tuer... définitivement."

Dipper est presque certain qu'il plaisante, et cela lui donne de l'espoir, mais un presque est un presque.

"Ce qu'il veut dire," reprend Dundgren, "c'est que si tu es de bonne foi comme tu le prétends, tu peux réparer tes erreurs."

"Dites-moi !" s'exclame Dipper. "J'ai demandé à Ford de ne pas parler à Bill ! Est-ce que ça n'a pas marché ? Je peux insister !"

"Malheureusement," dit Dundgren, dont la voix devient sifflante, "c'est un des problèmes - même si l'anomalie a commencé, dans ta timeline, plus de trois mois avant."

C'est le moment où il a rencontré Ford, pense-t-il, ou peut-être un peu après ?

"Le contact avec notre temps d'origine devient de plus en plus difficile alors qu'il s'efface de la plus grande partie des possibilités," poursuit Dundgren, "mais il semble que Stanford Pines n'a pas invoqué Bill Cipher - c'est à placer sous la responsabilité des Northwest. Stanford Pines n'a jamais construit de canon pour le détruire, dans une dimension parallèle, et il s'est fait manipuler et torturer pour lui donner l'équation de l'étrangeté, puis tuer..."

Non, pense Dipper, ce n'est pas vrai, il a résisté ! Mais bien sûr, Ford a puisé ses forces dans une haine toute personnelle pour Bill, dans un passé qui l'avait endurci, et dans cette dimension...

"Il peut encore faire le cercle pour le détruire !" s'exclame Dipper.

"Malheureusement, la petite Northwest a été mise violemment dans l'incapacité..."

C'est terrible d'imaginer Ford mort, bien sûr, mais Pacifica... cela a une réalité différente, cela déborde dans le monde des gens ordinaires (oui, ordinaires, désolé Pacifica).

"Je lui dirai d'utiliser le pistolet !" s'exclame-t-il. "Je lui donnerai des conseils !"

Il essaie d'imaginer une issue. Il n'y aurait pas de plaque de métal, donc ce serait l'esprit de Ford qui serait effacé... mais il peut revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Comme les souvenirs de l'Oncle Stan sont revenus ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, mais bien entendu, c'est mieux que la fin du monde et la mort de tout le monde. Est-ce que le pistolet existe dans cette dimension ? Ce n'est pas seulement par Bill que Fidds a été traumatisé, n'est-ce pas, alors il doit l'avoir créé quand même. Il peut dire à Ford de l'inviter !

Un instant, les agents temporels semblent le regarder avec intérêt, et même, Dipper pourrait jurer que Lolph n'a plus que deux bras, mais finalement il secoue la tête.

"Non. Cela ne suffira pas. Votre victoire était un miracle, et il faut recréer les conditions..." Il devient flou, tape sa machine au poignet pour repasser en mode normal. Elle est beaucoup plus grosse que celle qu'il a récupérée, et Dipper pourrait jurer qu'elle gère les paradoxes, les dimensions alternatives, et des choses, autrement plus complexes.

"il faut recréer les conditions dans lesquelles se sont passées le premier Weirdmageddon au plus près, et..." Cette fois, il disparait, puis réapparait juste pour dire "Au fait, ta soeur avait raison ?" et s'évanouir dans l'air à nouveau.

"Raison sur quoi ?" demande Dipper, confus et terrifié.

"Nous sommes ensemble." dit Dundgren ; puis il disparait dans l'air lui aussi.

Dipper observe par terre, juste au cas où, mais bien entendu, leur équipement a disparu avec eux. 

Sa machine à voyager dans le temps l'attend, dans la chambre de Ford. Il n'a plus d'époque à laquelle retourner, probablement. Et, un instant, il se dit qu'il peut encore réparer cela. Peut-être pas en un seul coup, mais s'il reste avec Ford jusqu'au bout, s'il lui donne des conseils ! Il sait tant de choses sur le futur !

Et puis, soudain, il panique et se jette sur un morceau de papier.

Non seulement il n'a pas d'endroit où revenir, mais il n'a pas non plus d'endroit où vivre après ses treize ans ! Bientôt, lui aussi s'effacera de la chronologie, comme cela a été le cas pour Lolph et Dundgren ! Il fait quelques calculs - c'est quadratique, il lui semble - sur le temps qui lui reste, et arrive à quelques heures.

Dipper a l'impression que son sang se glace dans ses veines. Ce n'est pas possible.

Que peut-il encore faire ? _Recréer les conditions dans lesquelles se sont passées Weirdmageddon_ , mais il ne peut pas demander à Ford de faire semblant de croire Bill, de ne finalement pas se réconcilier avec son frère, d'être un fugitif interdimensionnel... il ne peut pas lui demander ça ! Ce serait injuste ! Et puis, Dipper n'est pas certain que ce serait même possible. Bill pouvait lire dans l'esprit de Ford, n'est-ce pas ?

Ford n'a pas cédé à la séduction de Bill parce qu'il l'avait rencontré avant. Pas seulement parce que Dipper le lui a dit. Son coeur bat très fort en pensant à cela, mais c'est peut-être seulement parce qu'il sait qu'il va mourir, ou disparaître, c'est pareil...

Est-ce que la seule possibilité serait de ramener l'esprit de Ford à l'état où il était avant...

A peine y a-t-il pensé qu'il déteste cette solution ; et pourtant, elle lui semble de plus en plus visible, au point d'effacer toutes les autres.

Ses calculs étaient approximatifs - _combien de temps lui reste-t-il_ ?

Il se rend compte qu'il a gémi audiblement. Et en se retournant, il voit que Ford le regarde avec surprise.

Il doit se décider maintenant.

"Il y a une urgence." dit-il. Il ne ment presque pas. Il est certain que Ford le croira. La douleur se lit certainement sur son visage. "Je dois partir maintenant. C'est à la minute près. Je t'aime. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va aller."

Ford semble perdu ; pas assez pour oublier de l'embrasser, ceci dit, la tête de Dipper entre ses mains, comme s'il voulait le retenir.

Dipper a envie de pleurer. En fait, il pleure déjà et s'attachant la machine à voyager dans le temps au poignet, mais comme la lumière est trop faible, cela ne se voit pas.

"Je t'attendrai !" s'exclame Ford, qui veut le consoler de sa tristesse. Il ne sait pas que les choses ont changé.

"Je dois encore te dire !" s'exclame Dipper. "Invite Fiddleford à Gravity Falls ! C'est important !"

Et il disparait dans le flux du temps. Il pense qu'avec l'aide de Ford pour la réparation de la machine, il sait maîtriser le lieu et la date de son arrivée, maintenant.

Il arrive à Gravity Falls une dizaine d'années plus tard, et même tout près du Shack. Il était trop risqué de se téléporter dedans. Lui n'a pas de vêtements de camouflage. La Stanmobile est devant la porte.

C'est la nuit, mais malheureusement, cela ne dit absolument rien sur qui sera réveillé ou pas. Dans ce monde, se rappelle-t-il, Ford n'est pas devenu paranoïaque. Peut-être ne tombera-t-il pas dans un piège.

Il pourrait convaincre Ford de le libérer même s'il était capturé, pense-t-il. Mais alors, il croirait que c'est fini, qu'il est revenu pour rester avec lui, et le coeur de Dipper se briserait encore, et ce serait la fois de trop.

La porte est ouverte. Il se rappelle le code secret qui permet d'arriver au sous-sol. Il ne voit aucune lumière.

Ford est là. Il s'est endormi sur son propre canapé, sans prendre le temps d'aller jusqu'à son lit. De façon plus importante, le Journal est là. Dipper le feuillette, espérant qu'il est arrivé assez tard dans la chronologie. Il n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Oui ! La visite de Fiddleford est mentionnée ! Et là, une autre ! Il cherche n'importe quoi qui aurait pu causer un traumatisme, pas forcément un gremloblin. Comme dans le Journal qu'il a eu entre les mains, il cherche des références entre les mots à un pistolet effaceur de mémoire. Et les voilà !

Il note les dates, et il repart. Ford ne s'est pas réveillé. C'est pour le mieux, pense-t-il, cela n'aurait pas pu être autrement. Même l'embrasser pendant qu'il dormait aurait été trop. 

Nouvelle date, nouvelle visite au Shack. Cette fois-ci, c'est le jour, et pendant une des visites de Fidds. La Stanmobile n'est pas là, mais selon le Journal, Ford s'était déjà réconcilié avec Stan alors, ils doivent être sortis, c'est parfait.

Dipper crochète la serrure, et arrive dans la chambre d'amis. Bien sûr, comme seul Fidds y vient, c'est un immense laboratoire mal rangé. 

Dipper a déjà vu le pistolet, il devrait le reconnaître même dans une autre ligne temporelle, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi Fidds aurait-il changé ses opinions de design ?

Il le reconnaît très bien, quand il le voit braqué sur lui.

"Qui êtes vous ?" demande Fidds, "et que faites-vous ici."

Dipper est paniqué un instant. Combien de temps précieux va-t-il devoir perdre à expliquer ? Et s'il disparaissait en cet instant ?

Il se rappelle une citation d'Asimov. _Le plus proche elle est de la vérité, meilleur est le mensonge, et la vérité elle-même, quand elle peut servir, est parfois le meilleur mensonge possible._

"Fidds !" s'exclame-t-il. "C'est moi, Dipper ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?"

Fidds écarquille les yeux. "Oh Seigneur ! Tu es si jeune ! Ou plutôt, tu as le même âge, et moi..." Puis il sourit "Oh, je veux voir la tête de Ford quand il te verra !"

Dipper réprime un sanglot. "Non. Pas encore. Je suis en mission importante, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu te dire en revoir la dernière fois. Ford t'a probablement dit. J'ai besoin de ce pistolet que tu tiens à la main, Fidds. Tu peux garder les plans, en refaire un, mais j'en ai besoin, le plus vite possible. Je te promets que c'est pour sauver le monde."

Fidds hésite à peine, lui tend le pistolet. Si confiant, même après les horreurs qu'il a vues. Bien sûr, il les a oubliées, mais quand même.

"Merci." dit Dipper. Et il reprogramme le pistolet pour Backupsmore, quelques jours après son départ.

 _Dipper_ est ce qu'il choisit d'effacer. Ii préfère, encore une fois, ne pas se laisser voir. Il sait où les trouver, à quelle heure ils dorment (souvent le dimanche entre huit et quatorze heures). Il tire d'abord sur Ford, ensuite sur Fidds. Cela semble si simple. Il hésite à retrouver les rôlistes. Mais si ni Ford ni Fidds ne se rappellent rien, cela devrait aller.

Ford ne l'aurait pas aimé à son retour, de toute façon, se dit-il. Cela aurait été trop tard. Pire que cela, il aurait été horrifié d'apprendre que Dipper était son neveu et ne lui a jamais dit. Il se serait senti utilisé, il aurait ressenti du dégoût, du mépris. Alors, c'est mieux comme cela. N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

De toute façon, les souvenirs sont déjà effacés.

Dipper retourne en 2019. Il prend même le temps de tout régler, juste une heure après son départ. Histoire de ne pas tout gâcher d'un coup.

* * *

Bonne nouvelle : le monde est toujours là ! Pas de Bill, nulle part !

S'est-on aperçu de son absence ? Quand Mabel l'aperçoit, elle écarquille les yeux de surprise. Dipper sent une vague d'inquiétude lui parcourir le corps.

"Tu as changé de vêtements ! C'est dingue ! Où tu les as trouvés, ils sont complètement vintage ! Ca te va bien !"

Dipper pousse un soupir de soulagement.

"C'est une longue histoire," dit-il avec un clin d'oeil, "que je te raconterai peut-être plus tard." Il ne sait pas s'il en sera capable.

Rien ne lui semble avoir changé ! Pas plus d'images de Bill que quand il est parti, pas moins non plus, constate-t-il en voyant une des fenêtres qui est restée triangulaire. Cela veut dire que rien n'est plus à craindre. Stan lui propose en riant "un petit verre de whisky, il est grand maintenant". Dipper a toujours refusé, plaisanté avec lui. Là, il l'avale d'un trait.

Stan semble agréablement surpris par son acte, comme s'il avait relevé un défi. Ford, lui, hausse le sourcil.

"Que t'arrive-t-il ?" demande-t-il. Son ton est celui d'un oncle inquiet. Rien de plus.

"J'aime quelqu'un." répond Dipper en le fixant. L'alcool agit peut-être plus vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. "Mais je n'ai plus aucun espoir."

Les souvenirs effacés peuvent revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Même un peu ?

Mais Ford tourne la tête d'un air gêné, murmure "Je t'aiderai pour tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, Dipper, mais pour les problèmes de filles, je suis certainement le moins qualifié ici."

Il ne se rappelle rien - ou s'il se rappelle, c'est encore pire, car il est décidé à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais non ! S'il se rappelle sa promesse, il aurait l'honnêteté de le lui dire ! Mais pas devant tout le monde, sans doute ?

Dipper espère encore, un tout petit peu, que Ford viendra le retrouver, en privé, plus tard. Mais cet espoir est déçu, comme les autres.

* * *

Dipper sait où est rangé le lecteur de Fidds, celui qui a fait retrouver au vieil homme ses propres souvenirs. 

Le pistolet s'est décomposé très peu de temps après son retour. Il venait, après tout, d'une ligne temporelle qui n'a jamais existé.

Mais, par la vertu d'un paradoxe indéterminé, les cassettes, elles, sont restées. Elles viennent de cette ligne, après tout. Celle qui est réelle. Dipper a du mal à réaliser cela, parfois. Sa romance avec Ford était réelle. Son oncle a juste oublié. Parfois, il en vient à douter, à se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion, au mieux une dimension alternative qui n'a finalement jamais existé.

Mais il a regardé le contenu des cassettes. Alors il sait.

Même si cela lui brise le coeur, il les regarde encore, plusieurs fois. Il a eu cela. C'est plus que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer.

Et parfois, il se demande : s'il montrait ces cassettes à Ford, cela serait-il suffisant ? Le regarderait-il avec horreur, choqué, ou se rappelerait-il ses sentiments avant de réagir devant le tabou de leur relation, lui prendrait-il la main à nouveau ? Comprendrait-il que ce que Dipper lui a fait était la seule solution ?

Dipper ne le sait pas. mais il ne veut pas perdre le respect de son Oncle Ford. Il ne veut pas perdre son affection, même si ce n'est pas celle qu'il voudrait, même si son attirance le consume maintenant encore plus qu'avant de partir.

Alors, il ne le saura probablement jamais.


End file.
